fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Destination: Chicago
is the debut episode of Some Sort of Superhero Thing. It was written by and first aired in November 2017. Synopsis A team known as the Hounslow Lions land in Chicago to prepare for a match against the finest soccer players in the States, but end up being dragged into a dangerous conflict from the moment they touch down on American soil. Transcript Two men are seen on a plane, one holding a soccer ball and the other with a didgeridoo next to them. :Man #1: Freddie, why'd you feel the need to bring a didgeridoo again? :Freddie: It's in the family, Assegai. Assegai shrugs. He then looks out of the window to see someone looking in. He screams and falls out of his seat as Freddie notices the person. :Freddie: Bloody hell! One of the other people on the plane then spots the person. :Person: Is this what we're gonna have to deal with in Chicago? :Freddie: Looks like it, Ambrose. Ambrose raises his eyebrows as they get closer to Chicago. ---- Freddie and Assegai are seen arriving in Chicago, as they notice a woman waiting for them. :Freddie: Who are you...? :Woman: Camilla Joseph. We've been waiting for you! :Assegai: We...? Camilla looks around before the camera shows the inside of Camilla's head, where a large group of spirits are seen. There's a rumbling sound as suddenly, two people appear from Camilla's body, which confuses Freddie and Assegai and attracts the attention of other people in the airport. :Freddie: This shit's gonna get weird, isn't it? :Assegai: Pretty sure we haven't even scratched the surface yet, bro. Freddie sighs as the two go with Camilla. ---- Freddie and Assegai are seen in Camilla's car. :Freddie: So, what was with those guys earlier? :Camilla: I'm schizophrenic, but I can also make the voices I hear physical beings for brief amounts of time. :Assegai: That sounds... weird as hell. :Camilla: Get used to it. It gets really weird over here compared to... :Freddie: London. :Camilla: Oh. Camilla focuses on the road as the inside of her head is shown again, with all the spirits focused around a large TV. :Spirit #1: These guys seem nice. :Spirit #2: I guess. A substantially larger spirit appears that resembles Camilla. :Camilla Spirit: It's a bit early to judge 'em. I'd give them a day or two. The spirits go silent as the conversation between Assegai, Freddie and Camilla goes on. :Camilla Spirit: Jesus, this feels weird. Half of my consciousness is in my brain and the other half's in the real world. :Spirit #3: If I had a body, I think I'd relate. The camera briefly goes out of Camilla's head. :Camilla: What do you guys do, anyway? :Assegai: We're part of a football team. You might've heard of us. We're in the Hounslow Lions. The camera then goes back into Camilla's head as "Hounslow Lions" echoes in her head. :Camilla Spirit: I swear I've heard that name before. Camilla's spirit goes deep into her brain to see her human form in New York, where she watches Assegai flick the ball over one player, spin past another, handspring over another then passes it off to Ambrose who then flicks it up, before Assegai does a somersault while blasting the ball into the net and watches the crowd erupt. :PA: And Chikumbutso Temitope nails it! What a show of skill! Camilla's spirit form seems surprised as the camera goes back out again, as it hits Camilla's human form who they are. :Camilla: Oh hey! I remember seeing you guys! Camilla looks at Assegai. :Camilla: Chikumbutso, right? Assegai nods, before a demon drops down in front of them, which causes Camilla to slam down on the brakes. :Camilla: Shit. :Freddie: Bloody hell! :Chikumbutso: Who's that? :Camilla: Trust me, you don't want to know. Camilla takes a deep breath as she gets out to confront the demon. ---- A woman is seen walking down a corridor, with angel wings on her back and a halo above her head. She hears fighting as she suddenly busts a door open, only to show another woman sitting in front of a TV and a PlayStation, playing Street Fighter. :Woman #1: Kalysta! Kalysta leaps up, as she turns around and looks at the woman. :Kalysta: Jesus, Emma! Kalysta gets up off the floor, stretching. :Kalysta: You really need to lighten up sometimes. Kalysta tries grabbing Emma's halo, but Emma pushes her back with a telekinetic force. :Kalysta: Hey, what the hell?! :Emma: (sternly) Don't touch the halo. Or the wings. You should know this by now. Kalysta rolls her eyes as she starts to walk out of the room. :Kalysta: (under her breath) Fucking buzzkill. Kalysta then feels a telekinetic force around her neck as Emma pulls her back. :Emma: What was that you said?! Kalysta tries to get out of the hold as a man walks in, who seems nonchalant to what is unfolding in front of him. :Kalysta: (strained) George, help me! :George: Emma, just let her go. Emma rolls her eyes and begrudgingly agrees to as Kalysta falls to the floor, attempting to get her breath back. :George: Look, if this team's gonna work, you two are gonna have to stop your constant arguing. I don't think Camilla's gonna be too impressed either. :Kalysta: I can't help it if Emma's the most sensitive person on the planet! :Emma: I can't help it if Kalysta's far too boisterous for my liking. :Kalysta: I'm 17 years old! Most people my age are loud assholes! :Emma: Doesn't mean you should be. George appears unamused with the two women, who continue to argue. :George: Sometimes I wonder how mom and dad survived if being a vigilante's like this. ---- Camilla is seen stood with the demon, as the inside of her head is shown with spirits quivering. :Spirit #1: What're we gonna do?! :Spirit #2: I don't know! The camera then goes over to Chikumbutso, who taps Camilla on the shoulder. :Chikumbutso: Seriously. Who is that? Camilla sighs. :Camilla: Her name's Sonya Lane. She was a normal human at first then for whatever reason, a demon took over her body. Ever since, she's been stuck with its powers. Sonya smirks. :Sonya: Who's this, your boyfriend? :Camilla: Nah. :Chikumbutso: Why do people always think that people who met literally hours beforehand are together? Sonya pauses. :Sonya: I don't know, actually. Think I've watched one too many romcoms. Camilla and Chikumbutso raise their eyebrows. :Sonya: What? :Camilla: When I think the devil, I don't usually think of him sitting down and watching Dear John. :Sonya: Who does? :Chikumbutso: Your mum. :Sonya: Hey- Wait, that's true, never mind. Anyway! Sonya gets into a position to fight, as does Camilla. :Chikumbutso: That was a fast tonal shift. :Sonya: Yeah, but there's fighting to do. Chikumbutso shrugs as he gets back into the car, where Freddie waits. :Freddie: You made a "your mum" joke? :Chikumbutso: It was a legitimate response, Fred. Freddie smirks as Camilla and Sonya jump at each other. They trade blows for a while, before Sonya lands a hit and the inside of Camilla's head is shown, where everything is shaking. :Spirit #1: Uh oh. :Spirit #2: Take cover! The spirits hide as a bright flash engulfs them and Camilla knocks Sonya back with a strong telekinetic force, knocking her out. :Freddie: Jesus Christ! :Chikumbutso: I'm happy I got back in here now. Camilla ruffles her hair as she gets back into the car and they drive off. :Chikumbutso: So... you're telekinetic? :Camilla: Yeah. We're going to the place where I operate now. Chikumbutso nods as he sits back and waits to get there. ---- Camilla, Chikumbutso and Freddie are seen arriving at Camilla's base, where they here a loud clatter. :Freddie: Is that a burglar? :Camilla: Nah. The three walk through to see Kalysta and Emma trying to go at each other, with George holding them apart. :Camilla: Oh, for fuck's sake! :Chikumbutso: ...Is this normal? :George: Too normal. Chikumbutso and Freddie raise their eyebrows. :Camilla: These are the guys I work with. George Tomlinson, Kalysta Weekes and Emma Jimenez. :Kalysta: Who's dreadlocks and lanky-ass? :Camilla: They're Chikumbutso Temitope and Freddie Lewis. All-star soccer players. :Kalysta: Cool. :Freddie: What happened here anyway? :George: Conflicting personalities. Kalysta's brash and Emma's strict as hell. :Chikumbutso: I should be surprised, but I'm honestly not and I don't know why. Freddie notices the wings on Emma's back. :Freddie: Is Emma an angel? :Camilla: Possessed by one, yeah. Kinda like how Sonya's possessed by a demon. :Freddie: Sounds fun. :Kalysta: I'm pretty sure she was more fun before getting possessed. Emma gives Kalysta an icy stare. :Kalysta: Chill! I was just kidding! :Chikumbutso: So, I'm presuming you guys are... gifted in some way? :George: Like, powers? Chikumbutso nods. :George: Yeah. I've got impenetrable skin, Emma's inherited the angel's powers and Kalysta... Her powers are kinda hard to explain. Kalysta scoffs. :Kalysta: No it's not! Basically the shit I hear I can turn into energy and use it as a weapon. It's sound shit. :George: ...Yeah, that. :Emma: Do you have to be so rude? :Kalysta: Again, I can't help it! :Emma: You can help it, you just don't want to. :Kalysta: Oh, shuddup! :Freddie: I don't think I've ever seen a more dysfunctional team. :George: By the time you're done here, this'll feel like a normal team. Freddie smirks as they keep on talking. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:2017 Category:Subpages Category:Transcript